Technological advancements have increased the accessibility of music content, as well as other types of media, such as television content, movies, and interactive content. For example, a user can access audio, video, or both audio and video content over the Internet through an online store, an Internet radio station, an online music service, an online movie service, and the like, in addition to the more traditional avenues of accessing audio and video content. Demand for such audio and video content continues to surge. Given the high demand, technology used to access and play such content has likewise improved.
Retail environments offer various electronic products to customers. For example, digital devices, such as receivers, players, speakers, and so on, can often be purchased in retail environments, such as electronic equipment stores. Because customers often want to view demonstrations of the products before purchase, retail environments may display products to demonstrate music, movies, and so forth.
Product demonstrations using applications are frequently outdated or otherwise not in keeping with media trends. For example, customers sometimes view demonstrations of songs or videos that are months old. Further, Internet-enabled products sometimes require the entry of account information to access services provided via the Internet.
In addition, the drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood that the present disclosure is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.